If it makes you happy
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Mary-Margaret just wants her daughter happy. Even if it means her daughters happiness is in the hands of a Pirate. HookxEmma. One Shot.


"If it makes you happy" by Cambria Covell

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but if it were possible to own Killian Jones I certainly wouldn't mind it.

He was staring again. He was staring in a way that left Emma wanting to punch his face in. She wasn't even sure why he was still in town. He hadn't managed to kill Gold since he was unkillable because magic was back in Storybrooke. Yet there he was sitting in Granny's, staying who knew where, and looking remarkably good in a suit she was almost 90% certain he'd stolen off of someone, or paid for with stolen money at any rate.

Mary-Margaret sat across from Emma with her eyebrows knitted together with worry. "Emma are you alright?" she asked.

Emma blinked then took a drink of the hot chocolate she had neglected for too long. "I'm fine," she lied, trying hard to avoid the probing gaze of one Killian Jones.

A small smile crossed her mother's lips. "If you're so fine then why has your mug become so interesting all of a sudden?"

She sighed. "It's nothing. I just don't get why he's still here."

"Who-oh," said her mother as she realized that Hook was there for the first time. "Well, he's determined I'll give him that." She smiled a little making Emma look at her confused.

"Determined? What do you mean determined?" she asked. "He's been nothing but annoying since we got back to town. He can't kill Gold so I don't know why he's still here anyway. We gave him the compass. He could go back to his land anytime he wanted."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "Oh Emma, you are so smart sometimes and yet…."

"And yet what?"

"So clueless," she finished, "He's waiting on you. I'm not blind. There's obviously something there. It's been there from the moment we found him. Mulan's noticed it. Aurora's noticed. Even Henry noticed it and he hasn't been around Killian for very long. Everyone's just been wondering what's stopping you."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Since when is he Killian?"

"Um…" her mother's cheeks were flushed now and Emma was almost certain there had been some secret conspiring going on behind her back.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't be with someone like him."

"Why? He kept his word. He returned us to Storybrooke. He helped us get rid of Cora."

"But…I mean…c'mon. I know he isn't what you and David…Dad…whatever…would choose for me."

"Is that why you've been dragging this thing out so long? Because you're worried about what we would think?"

"Well yeah. I just got you back. I know I'm not a child anymore but I haven't exactly had the best relationships in the past. I've screwed up some…a lot actually. I just wanted you to be…proud of me I guess. Dating a pirate wasn't exactly going to win me daughter of the year."

Her mother squeezed her hand. "Emma, I didn't get to be part of your life for twenty-eight years. Now I just want to see you happy. So if it's a pirate that does that then so be it."

Emma met Hooks gaze for a moment. He grinned that infuriating grin of his that left her cheeks heating up. "Fine…I guess…maybe I'll go buy him a drink or something. But you get to explain this to David…and keep him from killing him."

Mary-Margret chuckled. "Don't worry about your father. I can take care of that. Just go before Hook bores a hole into your head from all of that staring."

Emma got up and hesitantly walked toward Killian's booth. The pirate looked more happy then he should have. It was a little unnerving actually. "Hey," she said, "so are you going to just sit there staring or are you going to buy me a drink?"

He grabbed her hand before she could protest then gently kissed it, the scruff on his chin grazing against her knuckles making her blush. "I thought you'd never ask Miss Swan. Ruby!" he called.

The leggy waitress with dark hair looked over at them with a curious expression on her face. "What is it Hook?"

"A drink for milady, if you wouldn't mind."

Ruby grinned. "It's about time," she said then went off to go and get Emma another cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon. Killian gestured for her to sit and she did.

"So, what mischief have you been causing since we've gotten back to Storybrooke?" she asked.

"Oh you know. Annoying pretty maidens with blond hair…"

From her own booth Mary-Margaret watched her daughter and the pirate talking. Yes, Killian had a past but her daughter was smiling. That was all that really mattered. As for what David would think well…she could handle him.

**Fin.**


End file.
